TipTopTap
by everytimeheaven
Summary: Este es un fic de 3 capítulos, como casí todos los que escribo es VincentxYuffie y CloudxTifa, esto es lo que pasa con 4 de los miembros de AVALANCHE en un día con lluvia.Terminado por fin
1. Tip

Tip

Top

Tip

Top

Los sonidos de las gotas estaban desesperando de manera descomunal a todo el grupo, a excepción de 2 personas, 2 de ellas era totalmente normal que no se desesperaran.

El grupo se encontraba debajo de un pequeño techo, adonde apenas alcanzaban a moverse un poco por lo apretados que estaban para no mojarse, algunos habían argumentado que les daría fiebre o que tendrían dificultades si caminaban debajo de la lluvia mientras que del otro lado de encontraban las personas que preferían caminar en la lluvia.

Por desgracia del ultimo grupo los que no querían mojarse era más numeroso, Cid había argumentado que no pensaba dejar de fumar por causa de la lluvia, Barret había dicho que no quería enfermarse, Caith decía que el agua estropearía todo y Nanaki quien se había unido a este grupo para asombro de los de los dos bandos no daba razones concretas al igual que Tifa que esquivaba las preguntas.

En el otro bando se encontraban Cloud, Vincent y Yuffie se habían quedado callados en parte por hacerles un favor a los compañeros y la otra para hacérselos a ellos mismos que ya no soportaban las quejas del los otro 5.

Tip

Top

Tip

Tip

Top

Este constante golpeado volvía a Yuffie loca, ya llevaba más de una hora callada, esperando a que acabara la lluvia para poder salir, además Red la estaba quemando con su cola y Cid la estaba pisando.

Tip

Top

Tip

Vincent Valentine pensaba que si había soportado el constante hablar de sus compañeros por tanto tiempo bien podía ignorar las gotas de agua que caían en el techo.

Tip

Tip

Tip

Cloud sentía su cabeza a punto de estallar, estaba a punto de salir corriendo de ese lugar.

Si no fuera por Tifa, ejem, perdón, las suplicas de los demás nunca hubieran parado, a el le daba igual seguir caminando en agua y barro por el resto del día, y a los demás también por lo general, pero esta era la primera vez que tantos deseaban parar, Tifa nunca se había opuesto al agua, esto era lo que llenaba su cabeza, además del constante goteo.

Tip

Top-Top-Top

La lluvia ahora era mas densa, y las gotas que caían en el techo más molestas, esto fue la gota que derramo el baso de Yuffie (que redundancia ¿no?)

Salió corriendo del pequeño techo y se hecho a correr sin siquiera voltearse a ver el grupo.

Atrás de ella salio Tifa, a los hombres les costo un momento comprender todo lo que había pasado, y en cuanto pudieron reaccionar bien se pusieron histéricos, o bueno, una parte de ellos.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Cloud y Vincent fueron los siguientes en salir, diciendo a los demás que regresarían en cuanto las encontraran y si la lluvia empeoraba se quedarían en un lugar seco he irían por ellos a la mañana siguiente, a lo cual Barret, Cid y Red aceptaron, les habían dicho que fueran todos pero ellos se habían negado a salir a la lluvia.

Tip

Tap

Top

Yuffie siguió corriendo hasta que alguien la detuvo, era Tifa quien cuando logro que Yuffie se detuviera sonrió. Ahora ambas estaban totalmente empapadas al igual que sus equipajes.

-¿Por qué corres?-pregunto Tiffa –No aguantaba el golpeteo de las gotas en el tejado.

-Pudiste haberlo dicho. –Lo dije tres veces y fueron suficientes para saber que no querían moverse del lugar. –Lo lamento, es solo que yo… ¿Qué frío no? –Y que lo digas, si no hubiera estado tan impaciente por salir me hubiera puesto algo más que esta camiseta y estos shorts. –Yo no tomé el paraguas para salir y ahora estoy totalmente empapada. Ambas hablaban de su mala suerte tan metidas en el tema que no se dieron cuenta que Vincent y Cloud se estaban acercando y al escuchar sus constantes quejas decidieron hacer algo. Una pesada capa y una chaqueta negra cayeron en los hombros de Yuffie y Tifa, ambas se voltearon a ver a los dos hombres que ahora estaban desprotegidos ante la lluvia, y más que nada, no pudieron quitar los ojos de Vincent, quien no se había quitado la capa ni por estar a 40 grados, cuando lograron hacerlo agradecieron con sonrisas que fueron devueltas por uno de los dos hombres, para entonces la lluvia ya se había vuelto granizo.

Toc

Toc

Toc

Toc

Toc

Toc

Los 4 se dirigieron a unas cuevas cercanas, y decidieron quedarse ahí hasta que acabara la tormenta, las piedras de la cueva eran muy resbaladizas y de color verde enfermizo…

Simplemente no pudieron encender una fogata, por algunas goteras que aparecían por arte de magia cada vez que encontraban un lugar nuevo y seco para encender fuego.

Al final solo Yuffie y Tifa consiguieron estar a gusto, gracias a el bondadoso préstamo del Cloud y Vincent.


	2. Top

FF VII No me pertenece.

MMM les dije que este iba a ser un fic de solo dos partes pero creo que me veré obligada a escribir 3 partes o más, también déjenme decirles que lamento la tardanza.

Atte_:Everytimeheaven_

qwertyuiopasdfghjklñzxcvbnmmnbvcxzasdfghjklñpoiuytrewqmlñpokmnjibhuvgycftxdr

La lluvia continúo por un buen rato, en el cual los cuatro compañeros tuvieron que calmarse y acostarse, el viento y la lluvia provocaban que Tifa de vez en cuando saltara nerviosamente, cuando Cloud se dio cuenta de esto se acerco a ella y sacudiéndola por los hombros le dijo tranquilamente:- ¿Tifa, es que te siguen dando miedo las tormentas? Si la caverna no hubiera estado tan oscura probablemente Cloud hubiera podido ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Tifa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto esta.

-Cuando éramos niños te daban miedo las tormentas, cuando te fuiste corriendo lo recordé-comento el líder.

-Ya no me daban miedo, hasta que Aerith….-una lágrima bajó por la mejilla de Tifa y Cloud vio esto claramente.

-Ya pasó, estoy seguro de que no querría que tú regresaras a antiguos temores por ella-dijo Cloud quitando levemente un mechón de cabello que caía en la cara de Tifa quien ya se había sentado, no sabía como se atrevía a decir esto después de que el mismo tuviera pesadillas y no dejara de recordar a la chica en todo el día, pero tenía la sensación de que tenía que confortar a Tifa de todas las maneras que pudiera.

En eso se voltearon a ver a sus dos compañeros quienes aparentemente dormían sin angustias.

-¿Por qué Vincent vino?-pregunto Tifa, intentado de salir del tema de la muerte de Aerith porque sabía que se lastimaba a si misma y a Cloud.

-No tengo ni la más menor idea Tifa, tal vez sea porque…no olvídalo-el rubio de había apresurado a decir lo último.

-Lo que me querías decir es que le importa Yuffie ¿no es cierto?-rió Tifa suavemente.

-¿Cómo….?-preguntó Cloud.

-Te conozco muy bien Cloud-respondió esta.

-Por mucho tiempo pensé que Vincent no volvería amar-dijo Cloud con una sonrisa melancólica en la cara.

-¿Tu crees que ame a Yuffie?-intervino Tifa.

-Tal vez no la ama, pero está en el camino de--comento el joven.

-Creo que estamos sacando conclusiones muy rápidas, el tiempo lo dirá, además si ellos dos se llegan a enterar que hablamos de esto…

-Tienes razón Tifa, buenas noches-dijo Cloud sentándose junto a ella y acomodándose junto a las rocas en una posición similar en la que dormía Vincent.

Lo que ellos dos no sabían era que Vincent y Yuffie no dormían, y que habían escuchado la conversación completa, y si uno hubiera podido ver bajo la capa de Vincent que estaba ahora en posesión de Yuffie o entre las sombras que rodeaban al hombre, las caras de ambos hubieran podido ver un evidente sonrojo. Yuffie y Vincent no pudieron dormir en toda la noche mientras que Cloud y Tifa durmieron apaciblemente.

El resultado fue por supuesto que al día siguiente Yuffie tenía el rostro pálido y bostezaba cada dos minutos, y bueno en Vincent no hubo ningún cambio notable para los demás, pero el se sentía algo nervioso, aunque se había pasado la noche entera asegurándose a si mismo que no le gustaba Yuffie, y mucho menos la amaba, claro que cada vez que aseguraba que no la quería, las voces de los demonios lo contradecían, extrañamente para Vincent estos hacían esto de una manera sin burlas.

El camino de regreso estuvo lleno de pláticas, ambas entre Tifa y Yuffie o Tifa y Cloud, en el cielo aún había nubes negras y hacia bastante frío pero de todas maneras Yuffie se había asegurado de regresar la capa a Vincent y este no se había aventurado a decirle que se la quedara.

Pasaron junto a un pequeño río y los ojos de Yuffie captaron un brillo en el agua, inmediatamente se quito los zapatos y sin consultar a los demás se tiro al agua.


	3. Tap

Uno de los propósitos que me hice este mes es terminar los fics que he empezado… todo esto fue porque quiero escribir otros y bueno sé que mejor termino los que empecé de una buena vez.

Así que aquí va mi último capítulo:

TAP

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Las gotas de lluvia habían comenzado a caer nuevamente encima de los tres miembros de AVALANCHE que se encontraban ahí, hacía unos pocos segundos la rosa blanca de Wutai se había tirado al río sin pensarlo dos veces siquiera, inmediatamente Vincent y Tifa se hicieron para enfrente para intentar ver que estaba haciendo Yuffie mientras que Cloud veía preocupado el incremento del agua, en esos instantes Yuffie había ya casi llegado a su objetivo, una brillante esfera de materia azul.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Cuando sus manos por fin se cerraron en torno a ella sintió un poco de paz interior, lo que había tomado era uno de los tesoros de su tierra, una de las escamas de su dios que había sido robada por algunos soldados durante la guerra que había desolado su reino.

Después de confirmar que la esfera se hallaba a salvo en uno de sus bolsillos emprendió el camino de regreso, solo para darse cuanta de que las corrientes de agua eran mucho más fuertes que la primera vez que había empezado a bucear.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Cuando Yuffie había comenzado a subir los rostros de sus tres compañeros se relajaron, pero después de notar que dejaba de hacerlo de nuevo la preocupación llenó sus mentes, en algunas ocasiones en las que habían salvado a Yuffie esta les había reprochado diciendo que ella era la princesa de Wutai y una de las mejores ninja en el planeta y que seguramente podría cuidarse sola, aunque salvar a un amigo fuera algo ordinario en las batallas para todos ellos. Vincent fue el primero en deshacerse de ese tope mental y se quitó la capa y las botas con su típica velocidad sobrenatural, para después saltar al agua.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Cuando su mano humana sujetó la muñeca de Yuffie después de un difícil descenso sintió mucha tranquilidad, hacía 50 años había perdido una mujer importante y hacía unas pocas semanas había perdido otra sin poder oponer resistencia, y verdaderamente no deseaba perder a una más, si perdía otra no sabría a donde dirigirse, no culpaba a Yuffie el ya había antes visto el destello de la esfera que ahora ella cargaba cuando fue de joven a Wutai junto con los Turks y sabía que el objeto era de suma importancia. Ella seguía conciente y vio a Vincent a los ojos con un sentimiento que el no pudo reconocer, el sin perder más tiempo después de eso usó toda su fuerza y voluntad para llevarse a si mismo y a Yuffie hasta la superficie, cuando por fin rompieron la superficie del agua Cloud y Tifa los ayudaron a salir.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

No dijeron mucho en el resto del camino de regreso, la única palabra que se escuhcó fue la de Yuffie quien dijo mirando hacía Vincent con los ojos que tanto asemejaban a las nubes de tormenta:

Gracias.


End file.
